testmobawikifandomcom-20200214-history
Ideas
A list of random ideas for game mechanics I've had. Feel free to add yours, Tre. demon man Q- a large aoe claw swipe that deals more damage and slows at the tip. Can be charged to cover more area and deal more damage. E- demon man raises his hand and swipes it in a cone in front of him, grabbing the first enemy he contacts. If he Special Drops them, they’re dealt a portion of damage and demon man is healed.' ' ' Knife man idea- q is an ability you can hold down. While its out, knife man slashes wildly in an aoe, dealing damage to anything in it. Upon release, he performs a final strike.' Battle mage q idea- slashes his scimitar in an arc, dealing minor damage. After use, his sword will slowly fill with power over a few seconds. When it is fully charged, his next auto attack will be empowered, dealing more damage. Auto attacking will cause the sword to reach full charge sooner.''' A large, dark knight character like mordekaiser. One of his abilities causes him to dash forward and grab the first enemy he hits. Special dropping them will afflict them with a dark damage over time. A combo ability, like a 3 hit attack, and you can change the final hit by pressing different buttons. Like the final hit deals damage in a different hitbox depending on the button pressed, or has more knockback if you press one button and deals more damage if you hit another. If you press right click during the final hit it will deal more damage, and if you right click it will… slow? You get the idea. A shedding based champ that, once it dies, respawns with a new layer of skin that resists the type of damage they took the most of. Something like that. Ir maybe he has to collect or meet a requirement to shed his skin and get a new one A character eith an astral form or stand or persona, that can cast abilities and powerful moves for thr player A character that can switch themselves and others between the real world and the dream world by entering through people's dreams An ogre that's been suited with what's essentially a ballista crossbow, being manned by somebody else. ' A child that dreams of becoming a powerful warrior A female warrior with a scar that runs down her right eye, which is shut tight. After the death of her father, she sacrificed the sight in her right eye to a forest witch for the strength of a true warrior. Instead, her eye gained true sight, which allows her to see peer into the minds of her enemies and learn their training, battle strategies and abilities. She has the potential of a veteran warrior, but the experience of a novice. She yearns to prove her worth as a combatant in the heart of battle. The hollow fae knight ' ' Bronzejaw, the warbeast ' ' A passive on a mage character that, when turned on, empowers their built in Block at cost of mana ' ''' A frost giant type character, but wearing a giant turtle shell made of ice, looks kind of like a spiky iceberg that he lies beneath. “Frost tank” A jump move like Kha’Zix’s E, where you will do a different attack upon landing based on the button you hit. A skillshot move where you select the direction to fire an arrow, and then to fire it you have to draw your mouse in the opposite direction of where you’re aiming. A champ with light and heavy moves that work that ryu from smash, if you tap the button you release the quick, weak light version and if you hold it you do the slower heavy version with high endlag. Characters have unique response or voice lines, such as saying "thank you" or "good job" * A spellshield on an anti mage champion that then reflects the absorbed damage/ the ability itself back at the caster. * A champion that has a blank ultimate, and can purchase items (scrolls?) in the shop to decide what ult he wants. * A champion with unique purchasable items. * A champion that gets unique items on champion takedowns (explorer or hunter?) * A champion that gets a unique buff based on what champion he kills. (steals champ passive?) * A combo champion that has unique effects on spells depending on the order of the spells he uses * A magical mana shield that when toggled on, takes (50%) of all incoming damage and deals it to your mana bar instead * An ability where the champion holds up his shield and it gives him damage reduction as long as it's up, but the shield can be broken. (Maybe it comes with an actual shield on his health bar, if broken the damage reduction leaves. Or maybe the shield has its own separate health bar while it's up that must be broken)